The Two-Way Active Measurement Protocol (TWAMP) is an open protocol for measuring network performance between any two devices supporting the TWAMP protocol. The TWAMP-control protocol is used to set up performance measurement sessions. The TWAMP-test protocol is used to send and receive performance measurement messages.